That's Not Fair
by Phantom of a Rose
Summary: 'Blaine was laying flat on his back with Kurt straddling his middle, their hips grinding together sporadically producing some glorious friction. Blaine moaned into Kurt's mouth and realized right then that he wanted more.'


**In honor of Chris Colfer's undershirts.**

**GLEE**

Blaine _really _liked being able to make out with Kurt. So far this summer, they had plenty of times to do so, which had pretty much made the summer for Blaine. He was also pretty sure they were becoming experts on the art of making out, too. They had even begun to slowly make…progression.

Longer bouts of kissing and less awkward cool offs, which was the abundant in the beginning of their relationship. Blaine was completely ok with that early on. While he knew more things about sex than Kurt did, it didn't mean he was just ready to jump right into everything.

Now, however, it was one of the last weekends of summer break and they were on Kurt's bed in one of the most passionate position they had ever been in. Blaine was laying flat on his back with Kurt straddling his middle, their hips grinding together sporadically producing some _glorious _friction. Blaine moaned into Kurt's mouth and realized right then that he wanted _more_.

More of what, he wasn't really sure, so Blaine just reached up and pulled Kurt closer so their chests were brushing together. Then Blaine knew exactly what he wanted.

He really, really wanted less clothes on. Maybe not pants (that thought maybe scared him, just a little) but this shirt that Kurt was wearing right now covered way too much of his skin, from his wrists to his neck (though the bowtie he was wearing had been loosened at some point during their night together.

Blaine had been thinking about seeing his boyfriend nude, or at least shirtless, for a long time. Maybe even before they officially got together (he was a teenage boy, after all). Maybe…maybe trying that tonight should be the night they took that step.

"Kurt," said Blaine, only it came out as a breathy moan. Kurt made a single noise as he worked his way down to his neck so Blaine could speak. "I want to, _oh_, I want to try…something." Kurt slowed down his kisses until he pulled away to look down at Blaine, his pupils blown.

"What?" he asked, slightly anxious..

Blaine reached up and kissed Kurt again, reaching up to grab Kurt's hand. He brought it to the bottom of his shirt, which had already become slightly untucked. He pulled it completely out and had Kurt pull it halfway up his chest. Kurt sucked in a breath and Blaine was suddenly very self conscious. Was he wrong - did Kurt not want this?

"Are…you sure?" said Kurt, his voice slightly deeper, causing chills to raise on Blaine's arms.

"So sure," said Blaine.

And like that, Blaine's shirt was being pulled over his head by Kurt. Blaine was pretty sure it was thrown far away from the bed.

The cold air of Kurt's room hitting his chest caused him to shiver, but then Kurt's hands worked their way down his chest and Blaine gasped at the new feeling. Kurt's hands were soft and slightly cold and felt so, so good.

They continued to kiss like that for a few more minutes before Blaine decided to bring his own shaking hands up to the hem of Kurt's shirt. He broke off the contact of their lips, looking up at Kurt, silently asking "is this ok?" Kurt blinked once, twice, then nodded.

"Are you _sure_?" stressed Blaine. "I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable or -"

"I am more comfortable right now than I have ever been," said Kurt quickly, grinding his hips down against Blaine again. Blaine moaned and moved his hands up, unbuttoning Kurt's shirt as Kurt continued to kiss him. Blaine finished with the top button and pushed it back, down Kurt's arms. Kurt sat up to shrug off the shirt completely. Blaine opened his eyes, ready to finally see some of Kurt's skin (besides a bit of neck or forearm).

Instead, he saw a stark white undershirt on.

Blaine fell back and groaned. "That's not _fair_."

Above him, Kurt body rocked up and down. Blaine opened one eye to see that Kurt was laughing, and the force was making him shake.

"While they are fashionable, your layers are going to kill me," groaned Blaine.

"Well," said Kurt, leaning down to press kisses near his ear. "The undershirt _can _come off as well, dear."

Blaine is really glad that he thought of this.

**Fin**

**LET US SEE THE HOLY LAND, RIB AND CO. **

**I need a shirtless make out scene because of Darren's arms and Chris' everything. **


End file.
